Final Fantasy X: The New Warrior
by bradw316
Summary: The classic character from earth gets sucked into Spira storyline only the character had been using cheat codes. And how different will it be.
1. Chapter 1 edited

Chapter 1

A Man from the Beyond

With a groan a young man slowly sits up looking around, he finds himself in a darkened and cold area. "Where in the hell am I?" he asked rubbing the back of his head wincing at the knot he felt there. Slowly standing he found himself in what appeared to be a series of ruins hunkered down in a lake, the image to him was very familiar. "Oh man, this can't be happening," he muttered in awe. Brad Walker had just started playing Final Fantasy X for the 30th time, and had just finished the second major cut scene involving Auron and Tidus when the world around him went white. He had been using cheat codes for the game to obtain certain perks throughout. His favorite being the infinite gil code, obtaining the legendary weapons, max-ing the stats, and always winning in blitzball. Everything else he preferred to obtain on his own, course there wasn't much left for him to obtain cept certain key items like the Al Bhed primers, plus the items needed to obtain Anima and the Magus Sisters. He looked around and spotted some blond hair. He notice that Tidus was out of reach at the moment, jumping into the water and nearly screaming in shock from the cold he swam over to the younger man. "Hey you alright, yo dude wake the hell up."

Tidus groaned turning over and looking up at him, "Guh, who are you? Where am I?"

"Name's Brad Walker and as for the second question your guess is as good as mine," Brad looked off to stare at the temple. "Looks like ruins to me."

Tidus sighed looking around after introducing himself, "How'd you get here I don't see a boat?"

With a light shrug looking down at his clothing and notice how bad a state they were in, "Don't know that either I was minding my own business and this bright light caught me. Next thing I know I wake up with a bump on my head and found myself here," the older man explained he noted the weapon Tidus was carrying was the Caladblog. "Better find someplace dry," he explained trying to keep the shock out of his face. It worked as he and Tidus made there way toward the Temple's main structure. Not having a sphere grid yet Brad could only speculate that the cheat codes he used in the game were in effect. As they finally reached dry land Tidus shook himself dry apparently the clothing he wore for Blitzball was water resistant which would explain many things. Brad's clothing however was water logged and sticking to his body, causing rips that were already present to get larger as he moved. Walking along the narrow pathway they chatted somewhat trying to get feel for each other however this was only one-sided seeing as how Brad knew everything he needed to know about Tidus.

Suddenly one of the fish fiends leapt out of the water startling both of them and the block they were standing on gave way plunging them into the water sinking under the water Brad was in a mild panic trying to get to the surface until he noted that being under the water was totally strange compared to his world. The water seemed to enter his body and flow out as if was no thicker than air. In a sense he felt like he simply floating in a fog bank but could see clearly all around him. _This is way beyond cool_. He thought to himself as Tidus finished mopping up the strange fiends but before the blitzer could get the last however a huge monster of a creature appeared chewing up the smaller fiend and spitting it out. _Crapola it's Geosgaeno,_ he looked around for a weapon, as Tidus seemed to float back cautiously. He looked down at the bottom he notice that there was another treasure chest that hadn't been there before. He surged downward and opened the chest before Geosgaeno could track him, inside the chest was a double-bladed sword, picking up Brad tested the weight and nodded mentally in satisfaction swimming back up to float side by side with Tidus as Geosgaeno charged at them. Tidus went right while Brad had gone left both used there different weapons trailing it up the sides of the fiend until they ended up behind the huge creature. Turning they saw it start convulsing in death spasms before falling to the ocean bottom in a sea of pyreflies. The both of us took a deep breath looking around calmly, they found an open doorway and swam to it, though Brad had also spotted the door that would lead to Anima, but without a summoner Brad knew it be useless to go in.

The chamber the two of them entered was dark, damp, and cold, "Freezer central," Brad muttered while Tidus's clothing was already drying, Brad's however was not, his clothing was of a different texture.

"Need fire," Tidus whimpered as they looked around the circular chamber.

Brad nodded trying to stay off the cold, "Let's split up and search were bound to find something that can start one," he suggested he saw Tidus nod in agreement then head off first to the huge door but found it was locked. He then disappeared into one of the corridors, Brad walked into the room where he found the flint stones, and he also decided to do a bit of checking to find some dry clothing. He opened up at nice looking closest on the inside he found something oddly strange, an entire outfit that looked vaguely familiar to him. The assemble, contained black pants, black boots, a skin tight turtle neck shirt with the sleeves missing, a hefty looking belt, on the small foot rack next to the boots was a pair of fingerless gloves. Also there was a bright red jacket on a hanger. Slowly pulling off his ripped water logged clothing gasping in shock at the cold air, he quick changed into the outfit not really sure why it was there or why it was in such good shape he was just glad to get out of the wet clothing. After putting on the jacket he looked at himself in a mirror and admired the look. Until he froze looking at himself in the mirror he his physical appearance had severely been altered, his hair normal cut short and dark blonde was now almost a silvery blue, and was spiky, his body looked different underneath the clothing which he barely notice changing, he was muscled but only lightly so. After looking at himself in the mirror a moment longer he had to smirk, "Man, gone from unhealthy boring to Olympic stud," he chuckled to himself before walking back out of the room to a shivering Tidus who glared at him for a moment then looked at him questionably at the attire. "Don't ask unlike you my clothes didn't have auto dry, here use these flint stones to start the fire."

Tidus nodded and struck the flint a few dozens times before the sparks ignited the dry bark in the withered flowers. "How are going to get out of here?"

"Not sure, but I bet that big door is the way out," Brad stated jerking his thumb at the door Tidus tried earlier.

Tidus groaned plopping down onto the hard floor, "I need food."

Author's Note: This is my take on the tired a person getting sucked into Spira shtick, only mine will have my unusual spin on things, what would happen if a person getting pulled into Spira used cheat codes. Couple Ti/Yu. I changed the last name of the new character slightly so he isn't a Self-insertion but like it would matter the reason why FF is a series of RPG is for the fact that people can place themselves in the positions of the main characters. First chapter is a bit short but please don't flame me to bad for that, though there will be flames at some point usually on grammar and spelling errors. The story will diverge from the original somewhat, and I won't go trying to repeat the Al Bhed language it's a major headache. Brad's weapon of choice is a Double-Bladed sword for those that don't know what one looks like they haven't seen Star Wars Episode 1 or played Knights of the Old Republic much, the name of his legendary weapon when he obtains it, will be called Skywalker.

Putting my disclaimer here, I don't own the FFX characters all those are Square Enix property. And references to Star Wars are all property of George Lucas, Lucasarts, and 20th Century Fox.


	2. Chapter 2 edited

Chapter 2

Mi'hen Highroad Wanderer

Things that can define my life as of now would be one of shock, surprise, and no amount of pleasure at finding myself near the beginning of Final Fantasy X, though I would of preferred getting sucked into VII beggars can't be choosers. What was strange though after Rikku and her Al Bhed group found us fighting that ugly fiend in the depths of the Baaj Temple, we we're taken aboard the ship and Rikku began explaining the grid system. The Sphere grid was a mini machina device hidden in the defensive items you pick up. Looking at mine, which was a gauntlet it noted the vast area lit up, I checked my personal stats. I had no skills, Abilities, or magic like how I had it in the cheat codes, preferring to collect ability spheres. As for my other stats how ever they been max out, which I concealed an evil grin. The story will pretty much be a breeze to take part in like this the only thing I needed was a legendary weapon.

Rikku and Tidus had dropped underneath the surface of the water heading down to salvage the huge airship, leaving me with Brother and his flunkies, who thankfully chose to ignore me. I walked along the edge of the deck of the ship until I found the Al Bhed Primer, I bent down and opened the small pamphlet and almost laughed, inside was the starting letter but unlike in the game the book showed where the letter would appear in words and such. Which was probably why Tidus could speak it very well near the end of the games after he collected all the Primers. Walking over to the cargo containers I sat down and began reading, thirty minutes into my reading I heard a beeping sound from Brother's hip looking up I saw him grab a black box and tapped the top of it. He then waved all of his flunkies minus one, and they dove over the side. I knew what was occurring underneath the sea, Tidus and Rikku discovered their find and were about to surface.

Tidus and then Rikku surfaced shortly after them everybody else was aboard, Brother looked excited as he, Rikku, and the other Al Bhed headed into the ship. Tidus also tried to follow but was shoved. "Hey, I helped out didn't I?"

I smirk flipping a page in the Primer, "Ya know bud, not everyone is as boneheaded as these guys, we're bound to find someone that'll help us out," I state trying to encourage him. Tidus looks up at me and takes a deep breath going over and laying down not far from me beginning to look bored.

About thirty minutes later Tidus was leaning heavily on his hand looking even more bored than before yawning slightly, "Uhh..hungry."

I simply shake my head watching as Rikku reappeared with two trays in her hands she kicks Tidus in the arm to get his attention. I simply look up and she politely hands my tray. Looking at the food in full three dimensions I notice it looked remarkably like spaghetti. I use the fork wrapping the noodles around the prongs and taking into my mouth, the taste was pleasant. "Right on!" Tidus began inhaling his food and about half a second later he was having troubles swallowing.

The blitzball ace was looking around frantically for something to wash down the food. With a smirk I pat him once on the back while looking up at the perky girl. "Seems he bit off more than he can chew.," she giggled before handing him a canteen, which he quickly grabbed gulping down the contents before gasping for air.

"It's because he ate too fast," she smirked crossing her arms as Tidus reluctantly agreed. He then tosses the canteen in my direction before jumping to his feet, "hey," Rikku shouts

Tidus turns with a smirk after doing some stretches, "Hello there and what's your name?"

"Rikku," the perky girl replies.

Tidus throws his arms ups, "Woohoo, so you do understand," he paused a moment. "So why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Mainly because we we're a bit busy at the time," I reply.

"That and the rest thought that you two were fiends," Rikku responded gesturing with her hands.

I hold up the primer, "Is this the language you were using earlier when we first met?"

Rikku walked over and looked, "Oh yeah say where did you find this?"

I simply shrugged pointing to the corner where I found it, she looked a bit red in the face, "So you're an Al Bhed or do you just speak the language?" I asked.

"Um, I'm an Al Bhed are you guys AL Bhed haters?" she asked looking a bit miffed.

"Um, I don't even know what an Al Bhed is," Tidus replied.

"Can't hate someone by the language however deeds do speak volumes," I glared toward the door. "While you have gone out of your way to make us comfortable it seems your companions are being first class assholes."

Rikku chuckled nervously, "So where are you from?"

"Zanarkand, I'm the star player of the Zanarkand Abes," Tidus made a no applause gesture, while Rikku looked at him like he crushed his own skull.

"Did you hit you head or something?" Rikku asked affirming my point.

"Uh, you guys hit me," the blitzball player replied and the girl rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Okay, do you remember anything before that?" Rikku asked hoping to assess the damage so to speak. Tidus went on to tell her everything he knew about Zanarkand and his run in with Sin, I walked to the railing and looked out at the dark sea as I did I noted a lighter object was floating closer, this object so to speak was roughly the size of an aircraft carrier.

"Did I say something funny?" I heard Tidus ask.

"Your were near Sin. Don't worry; you'll be better in no time. They say your head get's funny when Sin is near," Rikku explained. "Maybe you had some kind of dream?" she asked sounding a bit confused.

"Are you saying I'm sick?" the blitzball ace asked.

"Yeah, because of the toxin," the perky girl responses.

I could feel Tidus get tense, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah Sin destroyed Zanarkand like a 1000 years ago. So nobody plays blitzball there," Rikku's voice sounded a bit closer to mine. "So what's your story?"

Looking at her seeing she was leaning against the railing her face seemingly waiting for another outlandish story. If she knew what I did about Tidus's trip she wouldn't of had that face. But I wasn't about to spill the beans on that. As for my own explanation, "I don't know anything about who I was before I spotted him," jerking my head toward Tidus, "At those ruins."

"So you got no memory?" she asked.

"Well I can't say I don't have memories, I know where I am, my name, and things about Spira," I give pause. "It's weird I can remember where Luca and Bevelle are but you ask me what happened in the last couple of days my mind get's blank," it was a small lie but one covered up me being in Spira rather well and the knowledge I'll be using earlier.

Our little exchange was interrupted by Tidus coming out of his shock, "What do you mean a 1000 years ago? I saw Sin attack Zanarkand and your telling that happened a thousand years ago? No way!"

Rikku looked thoughtful for a moment watching us, before her eyes brightened a bit, "You said you play blitzball, maybe you should go to Luca. Someone there might recognize you or you might find someone you know?"

"Makes sense bud. Luca is where they hold Blitzball tourney's, if there is anywhere in Spira that people flock to it's Luca," Rikku nodded enthusiastically at my words.

"Luca?" the blitzball ace looked up in confusion. Rikku was pacing in a circle before she spun and patted Tidus on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, leave it to me, I'll take you two to Luca, I promise," the girl response cheerfully. "Unless you rather want to stay here?" Tidus eyes widen a bit shaking his head. "Okay, I'll let the guys know, wait here," she starts to walk off then turns. "Oh one more thing don't tell anyone your from Zanarkand, Yevon says it's a holy place. You might upset someone," she finishes before vanishing through the doorway.

Tidus looked up in very pronounce confusion, "A thousand years into the future I can't believe it."

I was glancing over the side and spotted Sin again it was moving in tune with us apparently Jecht could hear what was going on deck or was timing his attack just enough so that he could take Tidus to Besaid. "Easy there bud, flying off the handle isn't going to help. I'm in the same boat as you at least I think I am," I put on a sad sigh hoping to ease the blitzball ace out his own blues by focusing on mine. It seem to work and then Sin made his move slamming into the under belly of the ship making the ship lurch violently.

The Al Bhed run out to investigate on what happened, "Sin!" one shouted I couldn't make out what the others saying and didn't have time to ask for a translation when the second hit occurred this time knocking both myself and Tidus off the deck and into the water. Before I blacked out I saw a huge monstrous shadow move closer to us.

I woke to myself not on the shores of Besaid but on the shores that over looked the Mi'hen Highroad, I slowly stood up feeling groggy. "Ah I see you have awaken." a voice to the side stated I spun bringing my double-bladed out in a guard position causing the man with shoulder length blonde hair, dark tanned skin, and yellow blazer. "Oh my, I'm sorry I startled you, my name is Rin."

I put my sword away and took a deep breath to calm myself, "Sorry bout that Rin, I'm Brad. I just washed up on the shore."

With a nod of understanding the businessman, "I see, well the path up to my establishment is that way," pointing to a very narrow pathway. I gave a nod and followed him up. I recounted how I ended up there on the way up and at the summit of our climb. "How frightening well your welcome to stay free of charge this time," Rin seemed to smirk a bit but I missed it.

Walking over to an Al Bhed hover handler most times only this woman was holding a Chocobo by a tether, "Wish to ride a Chocobo?" she asked blushing slightly. I couldn't really make assumptions on whether I was a hunk or not, but judging by this girl's reaction I must look like a side of Grade A hunk.

"No but thanks for asking," I smiled causing the girl to giggle and blush again I walked out of the Travel agency area and decided to do some exploring. On screen didn't take more than twelve minutes to traverse the terrain, on foot however the terrain was much larger, fortunately for me before dark settled in I found a Crusader encampment and they let me stay with them for the night. Only were attacked by fiends once or twice and I handled most of them myself. This surprised the group a lot while later however Maester Kinoc and his personal guard strode by ordering them to Mushroom Rock Road so they could get ready for Operation Mi'hen. I was seriously temped to tell them that it would be an utter failure but I also knew they just think I was a coward or overly concerned, heck some might even accept it but still go blazing forth anyway.

Watching them each salute then begin there traveling I went the other way continuing my wandering. I spend several days wandering up and down the entire Mi'hen Highroad gaining sphere's and abilities not sure when Tidus and the others would show up. But I listened to travelers and paid particular attention to when Lussu and Gatta show up for Operation Mi'hen. So far neither had occurred and soon my part of the sphere grid was full, without any key spheres I could only do so much, and most of the abilities I had involved speed, I had both Haste and Hastega, Slow and Slowga, a few of the healing like Esuna, Cure, and Cura, but that was it. I entered Rin's Travel agency to get a break from constantly fighting fiends. When I heard, "Did you hear it, the Besaid Aurochs won the Crystal Cup." I smiled slightly as more mutterings of the Blitzball tournament and the attack at the Stadium start reverberating around the travelers. With a smirk I headed toward the northern part of the Highroad toward the ruins, it would there I'd jump Tidus.

Author's note: Next chapter Brad reunites with Tidus and joins Yuna's Guardians. Flames are not appreciated and are ignored:P. Story will divert a bit from first person to third depending.


	3. Chapter 3 edited

Chapter 3

Reunions

"italic" - Al Bhed speech

italic - thoughts

I camped out at the ruins waiting quietly and spotted a group of Crusaders passing below, at the front of the caravan was Lussu and Gatta, with a smirk I knew Tidus and company wasn't far behind. I waited and eventually saw a shock of blonde hair leading a group of strange individuals, the first behind Tidus was Yuna, she seemed to be at ease remaining surprising close to the blitzball ace. You know you often heard of love at first sight well apparently in Yuna's case that adage must of applied to her. And judging by the way Tidus was reacting the feeling was very mutual, of course I knew this way head of time having beaten Final Fantasy X, anyway they came upon the ruins to which I was hiding and I spotted the scholar Maechen walking up, I think he's pretty cool.

"Do you know what those ruins are from?" Maechen asked in his smooth soft voice.

"Some old city?" Tidus replied and the scholar nodded in response.

"Correct. A city most ancient! A testament to Sin's great strength. I shudder in terror everytime I see them. Compared to Sin we humans are nothing more than mere mudpuppies," Maechen stated looking at the ruins for a moment and I know he spotted me in the shadows. Holding my finger to my lips he spotted it and then I winked.

Yuna clasped her hands in front of her face scrunching up in determination, "But I believe only humans can defeat Sin," the scholar nods in approval.

"It pleases my ears to hear you say that, m'lady summoner. Where are my manners, I am Maechen, Scholar and I am at your humblest services m'lady." He gave pause. "I travel among the world learning things about Spira's past and gaining knowledge in my hopes to give Spira a better future." he paused again, "But alas I am troubled by what I see as fragile smiles crash to dust at the mere mention of Sin. They are counting on you m'lady Summoner, please give them a reason to rejoice once again."

"I will," Yuna smiled sadly giving the Yevon prayer to the scholar as he moved on. It was at this time I decided to make my entrance.

I leap high into the air and crash right on top of Tidus, "So this is where ya wandered off to ya ditz, leaving me on this boring road while you go off makin' girlfriends," I state bringing Tidus up in a headlock giving him a nugi. Prying himself off of me he turned with an extremely annoyed expression, as I looked out the corner of my eyes I saw the other getting ready to charge. It was until the blitzball ace realized who jumped him that his face lit up with delight at seeing me again.

"Brad, I was wondering what happened to you," he replies.

"Got washed up on shore not far from here and spent most of my time wandering back and forth, killing time. Figured if I waited around in a single spot you'd find me," I smirk. "Looks like I found you instead."

"You know this man?" Auron asked.

"Um, yeah he woke me up when I first arrived in Spira," Tidus was being very vague but then I didn't have much to give out before appearing at the Baaj Temple. He turned back to me, "So outside of wandering around did you remember anything?"

I scratched my head; I had to figure out a very convincing lie. "I was a private researcher no ties to Yevon or the Al Bhed, I heard something strange happened to the Baaj Temple and went to investigate. I must of got conked on the head by a piece of rock and suffered some temporary amnesia," I explained lying through my teeth yet seeing the faces on everyone, they story was very convincing. It took all my knowledge of game to figure out how to come up with a back-story like that. I don't know how old Seymour is but his mother became fayth shortly before or after Braska's Calm started.

"Did you find anything?" Lulu asked.

I smirked, "Yep, there's a fayth in the temple powerful one too."

Yuna stepped forward, "Truly, do you know what it is?"

I shake my head not willing to give up the name, "Nah, a seal's over the door to the inner chamber blocking the name. Whatever is inside someone didn't anyone else using it."

Tidus slapped his palm to his forehead, "I'm sorry no introductions, this is Yuna she's a summoner," I bow to Yuna but don't give the prayer also give her a sympathetic eye. "Um, this is Lulu, Wakka, Kimarhi, and Auron."

I turned to Auron, "Guardian Auron, heard much about you, one of the two Guardian's that help Braska defeat Sin, truly an honor."

Auron clucked out a briefly chuckle, "Thanks."

After the introductions were made, I even gave a more formal intro myself, "Name's Brad Walker, as I said earlier I'm a researcher how ever I found that I got a great talent for using this thing," holding out my double-bladed sword. "If I may Lady Summoner I wish to become your guardian," throwing an arm around Tidus. "Besides, knucklehead here owes twice for saving his sorry butt."

"Twice?" the blitzball ace looked up at me confused.

"Yeah once for keeping you from drowning at the temple ruins, and the second from that ugly fiend inside the temple, duh," I state which was true Tidus was caught off guard by the fiend and I jump kicked the stupid thing, while it was dazed. Rikku entered the fray; between three of us and the sudden suped up abilities we made real short work of that toe blade lizard.

With a groan the young blitzer slumped forward, "Is it alright Yuna?" he asked.

Yuna giggled slightly, "Of course, he is most welcome to join us."

"Great, so when do we eat?" I ask.

The group moved along at a brisk pace and I chatted away mostly to Tidus and Yuna who seemed to be the only ones interested in my stories. I told them about the strange goings on, on the Highroad as we came to the caravan that Lussu and Gatta had been leading. Gatta ran forward, "Hey, you guys were great, saw the game."

Lussu approached a bit slower, "Congratulations, Wakka." Just then Captain Lucil and I guess at the time Lieutenant Elma, no telling what her rank was in this game. Both were handsome young women, not beautiful but very pretty.

"Hey! Stop loafing around!" Elma stated looking a bit annoyed.

"Uh..the lady summoner and her guardians," Gatta sounded utterly helpless. Lucil looked down at him, her voice was stern, but understanding.

"Our mission at present requires our full attention is that understood?"

Lussu nodded and saluted, "Our apologies ma'am," he replies.

Lucil face broke slightly into a brief smile before waving to Elma and Clasko who moved off down the road ahead of their Captain. "Carry on!"

Lussu and Gatta waited on baited breath or a moment; Lucil was about to leave when she saw me. "You!" she stated in an almost girlish shriek.

Looking up in confusion not sure if this was a bad or good outburst or not. That is until she jumped off her Chocobo and hugged me tightly. "Captain, control yourself," trying hard not to blush.

Lucil quietly stepped back and bowed slightly, "My apologies, it's just that many of my subordinates owe you their lives as well as their Chocobo's for defeating the Chocobo eating fiend that prowls this area."

Auron's eyebrow raised slightly, and with the exception of Kimarhi and Tidus everyone's mouths seemed to drop to the ground. "Aw shucks ma'am twernt nuthin'," I state giving a very bad John Wayne impression.

"All the same I owe a great debt of gratitude to you," Lucil saluted to me before mounting her Chocobo and road off to meet with her troops. I turned to everyone who seemed to be awe struck, well minus Auron and Tidus, Auron's face was unreadable and Tidus looked just plain confused.

Walking a bit further along we spotted to Crusaders and a woman in priest robes talking, more like the soldiers were heatedly yelling at the girl, before stalking off. "But Yevon's teachings say..."

"Enough!" one of the two shout back at her before turning the corner.

"I-I only meant to," the girl seemed to shrink in on herself. Shelinda was a nice sweet character didn't hurt that she and Sasami from Tenchi Muyo had the same voice either. True she was prone to wear her emotions on her sleeve and she had way too much faith in a religion that was nothing but hypocrisy.

"Are you alright?" Yuna asked Shelinda turned to them and seeing Yuna immediately sent a prayer in greeting.

Shelinda was a bit surprised, "L-Lady Summoner?" she stuttered out, and I found it cute seeing her expression.

"Yes, I am Yuna," the female summoner replied.

"It is truly an honor m'lady. I am Shelinda a disciple of Yevon," she states doing the prayer again. In away the prayer was a bow of sorts I guess sure was annoying though. Wakka decides to make himself known to the conversation finally.

"What was all that about? The Crusader's operation?" Wakka asked. Shelinda nodded looking meek and skittish.

"Mean the one Lucil, Lussu and Gatta were getting ready for?" Tidus asked crossing his arms looking thoughtful.

"Yes, I heard that they were going to use forbidden machina," she replies clenching her fist looking very frustrated. "And I tried to stop them."

"Why?" Tidus asked looking confused, which seems to happen a lot, but then again he's the only one in the group that doesn't know what Yevon's all about.

"The use of Machina are forbidden by the Yevon priesthood," Lulu explains.

I snort uncontrollably, causing all to look my direction, "Wouldn't say it's totally forbidden, if a Maester is in charge of this operation."

"That's real bad, ya?" Wakka replied.

Auron simply shakes his head heading toward the turn, "Let them use whatever they want it still won't defeat Sin."

I follow behind Auron putting my arms behind my head looking up at the sky, "Doubt anything can truly beat that huge tube of lard," god I hate lying like this but if I said anything before Zanarkand I feel like I was doing something wrong. But when I get there and they all find out the truth buried under all the lies Yevon been speaking then I'll feel better when I divulge my info, just hope they don't hate me for it. I vaguely heard Shelinda trying to convince Auron and I that the teachings had to be upheld it took all my willpower not to spin around and tell her she was living a lie and that Yevon was a fraud.

A few minutes later Auron and I were joined by the others. We walked the rest of the way to Rin's Travel Agency; I glance off to my left hearing Wakka growl softly. "Problem Wakka?"

"This is an Al Bhed shop," the orange haired blitzer stated.

"Is there a problem?" Auron asked coolly.

"They don't believe in Yevon, and in Luca they kidnapped Yuna," Wakka tried to rationalize angrily.

Auron simply crossed his arms and cocked his head raising an eyebrow, "Where were her Guardians?" Wakka, Lulu, Tidus, and even Kimahri looked down in shame.

"Probably off doing something they shouldn't," I smirk.

"Sir Auron's, just concerned about your health!" Yuna cuts in.

Wakka snorts sticking his nose up, "I ain't tired one bit."

"Well I am," Auron moves off into the Agency, I quietly follow glancing back at Wakka, who looked almost like a chastised child, wouldn't be too far off. I walk into my home away from home so to speak having spent nearly two weeks in the agency when I wasn't off fiend hunting. The lady behind the counter smiled at me as I walk up.

"_You have more company this time around, Brad_," she said.

"_Yeah, and it's the one I've been waiting for, so tomorrow morning I'll be leaving the area for awhile_," my Al Bhed had gotten way better, so we were talking in that language.

The lady's face brightness lost its glow, "_Will you be back someday?_"

"_I hope, joined a Summoner party with my pal over there,_" I point to Tidus. "_Seeing as how dangerous it is being a Guardian, never can tell, but if I survive the ordeal I'll be back ta visit, I promise._"

The lady nods, as the rest of the group enters. I bid her a jaunty salute then head into the back to rest. As far as I could tell I missed Yuna and Tidus talking but knowing what they say I didn't think it be prudent for me to interrupt or put my two cents in to the conversation blowing the secrets I hold. I was still very nervous about things to come, even though through some strange means I ended up in Spira. I wasn't sure what will happen at the end. Apart wanted to return home, yet there was a growing part inside me that wished to stay here. The part that actually wanted to fulfill the role I put myself into, a researcher who wanted to understand the link between Zanarkand and Spira, I had a theory that I so wanted to find out if it was true, was Yu Yevon the answer to Bevelle's Vegnagun. Since I played Final Fantasy X and X-2 this question plagued me. I lay looking up at the strange ceiling and wondered if that was my calling if that was the reason I was in this video game, to answer a mystery that I wanted to solve. "Doubt even Gil Grissom could figure this out," I chuckled aloud.

Author's Note: This does diverge from the original story a lot in this chapter the group don't meet up with the Chocobo Eater because Brad already killed it. Why it was considered such a feat is simple without the cheat codes that bugger is fucking hard if you don't level up a lot before fighting it. Fact it's already dead and Brad did it by himself is going to give him a very potent reputation later on, when he fights something a lot harder and beats it. I'm also going to take a poll, before it get's too late in the chapters or when I start the FFX-2 storyline. Which one of these girl could be Brad's love interest?

Lulu

Rikku

Paine

Lucil


	4. Chapter 4 edited

Chapter 4

Leading Up to Operation Mi'Hen

Morning had come way to fast for me, I sat up grumbling putting on my outfit and walking out to greet the others who seem to be rather bright eyed and bushy tailed, god how I hate morning people. I walked over to a potion dispenser and dropped in five gil for a quick Caf potion, these are actually better than Coffee. I turned back to the group assembled and waited for the journey to commence again. As we walked something that actually was driven out of whack by me being made itself evident. Huge monstrous beast appeared, it was familiar because I had already killed the thing three weeks earlier, "What the hell," the monster had a Chocobo in it's right claw. "I killed you already," I snarled drawing my sword seeing the others drawing their weapons. I noted something in the back of my mind suddenly coming out. "Overdrive: All Creation!" I jumped into the air doing a cool back flip before spinning my double-bladed sword in a circle motion, the circle stayed glowing a faint blue before I reached back taking a baseball bat swing at the light and it shot forward in a long beam enveloping the Chocobo Eater in the blast when the light vanished all that was left was a burned out husk of a body still clutching a chocobo in it's claw.

Turning back to the others they didn't seemed to surprised at the display I made, slowly regained my composure before walking up to the clutched claw of the dead fiend and slicing the thumb away. The chocobo ran off down the path in mild fright, but overall would recover. As I walked back, Rin and one of his Chocobo handlers were present. "Ah, it is good you took care of that Chocobo eating fiend there are many of his kind roaming the Highroad."

I grimaced a bit, it explained why there was a Chocobo Eater both in X and X-2, Chocobo Eater's were part of a race of fiends. Still the fact that I slaughtered two pretty much by myself did give me kudos from a lot of Chocobo riders and lovers, that which lived in the area. "As a token of our continued gratitude we will give you a lifetime worth of rides on our Chocobo's." Rin bowed to me; which I returned, the group found some Chocobo's had already been rounded up for us to ride. I had already had fun practicing riding one, and was surprised at how well I was at it. I once tried to ride a horse and was so scared I never got on one again. The group quickly trekked along the Mi'hen Highroad's older trail, until we came out close to the northern most part of the Cursader's staging area. I notice the cages for the various Sinspawn the Crusader's had been gathering. Also notice a dark skinned woman standing next to Arnold's dumber brother, oops I mean Barthello. I ignore them instead focusing on trail behind us I hadn't seen Seymour or his retainers following behind us but more than likely Seymour had spotted us and followed discreetly at a distance. He no doubt used the incident at the Stadium to cement the loyalty of the people to him. "Are you trying to impede a Summoner on her Pilgrimage?" Dona asked in her rich deep yet snobby voice.

"Sorry ma'am no exception," the guard replied firmly. Apparently the Crusader's and most of Spira may believe that Summoner's were their only hope in terms of beating Sin. But judging by the look in the Soldier's eye, he would gladly die to prevent the kind of sacrifice the Summoner's had to endure. It's what the Crusader's and Al Bhed were truly trying to do with Operation Mi'hen, destroy Sin but not at the cost of another Summoner's life. Seymour however was now using this as an excuse to get closer to Yuna, timing everything down to this point.

"You useless," Dona's hand turning a shade lighter from her clenching her hand's into fist. She spun on her heel breathing harshly. "Come along Barthello, we'll find another route to D'Jose."

Lussu and Gatta show up surprisingly a few seconds later behind us, from the lower path taking point in front of a large cage that was covered by a heavy tarp. They walk passed us giving ghost like smiles to Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka, before heading to the gate. "Gatta and Lussu reporting as ordered!" Lussu stated in a commanding voice.

"Ah, the last of them," the guard stated opening the gate, "Go through they're expecting you."

Gatta turned to Wakka and Tidus, "Show me how to play Blitz sometime," he asked with a smile.

Lussu nodded then gestured a small prayer to Yuna, "Wait around. We'll have Sin beaten in no time." The gesture was both of concern toward Yuna and a sliver of genuine hope. Even though I knew how the operation would come out, it still pained me to think about it. Wars regardless of the kind were filled with angst, pain, and heroism, also extremely pointless in most cases. Most of the wars I know in the modern day were pretty pointless, Iraq being the first to come to mind. I watch distantly as Tidus tried to follow the two Crusaders' through the gate only to be stopped by the guard.

"Sorry, can't let you pass," he noted Yuna standing slightly behind the blitzball ace and his gaze seemed to soften somewhat as well is his speech. While Dona seemed to test this guard's patience, Yuna put the guard at ease. "Sorry, M'lady Summoner for the trouble, the operation shouldn't take much longer."

"What is the operation?" Yuna asked looking thoughtful.

"No one told you?" the guard looked surprised Yuna and the others mildly shook their heads in confusion, "Do you know about it?" he asked me since I didn't shake my head and I nod. "Please explain it to them sir I'm waiting for someone," he explained walking back to the gate.

"If you knew what was going on why didn't you say anything?" Lulu asked.

"Didn't ask," I reply with a smirk causing her to narrow her eyes at me, I couldn't help but shudder slightly. "Anyway to answer the question about the Operation. The crusaders as nearly as I can tell are gathering Sinspawn from the surrounding area as bait to lure Sin into a trap orchestrated by the Crusader's and a contingency of Al Bhed. They're going to be using some of the most powerful Machina the Al Bhed have managed to dig up against Sin," I explain.

"Why are they working together I thought that Yevon hates the Al Bhed, ya?" Wakka looked confused which is understandable the amount of intolerance in this world almost makes mine tame in comparison.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," I state rather cryptically and laughed. "Basically Yevon and the Al Bhed are using each other's resources against Sin."

Tidus crossed his arms, "Well if we can't go this way what do we do?"

I was about to suggest we go back to the travel agency when I heard footsteps coming up from the southern path. I could almost feel my muscles coil and tighten; I wanted so badly to take out my sword and give the Guado a Columbian necktie. But I tipped my hat into my eyes casting them in shadows so I could gaze hatefully at the murderer.

"So we meet again, Lady Yuna," both Seymour and Yuna exchange prayers, Yuna gives out a genuine smile and I try hard not to growl out. Some of it escapes but no one outside of Auron had seen it.

"You seemed troubled?" Seymour asked putting on a mask of concern.

The young summoner seemed reluctant to speak up, "Well..."

Seymour seemed to read her actions both a good thing and a bad thing, "I see," he walked over to the guard tending the gate.

"Maester Seymour, I'll show you to the command center," the guard states sending a prayer.

"Hold, I have a request. I wish that Lady Yuna and her guardians be allowed in as well," the Guado said coolly.

The guard wasted no further gestures simply nodding as Seymour and our group moved past the guard into the Mushroom Rock area. "It is done," Seymour replied turning to our group.

"T-Thank you, your grace," Yuna bowed deeply, I had to shove my hands into my pockets to keep from drawing my sword. I was relishing the moment I'd face him down at the temple.

Lulu walked forward putting her hand upon Yuna's shoulder, "It's time to go Yuna."

Yuna shook her head looking almost surprised, "Oh right."

Tidus crossed his arms looking almost as angry as I do, but as the Guado walked a good distance away I came to my senses a bit, "Just who does he think he is?" Tidus asked.

"A pompous sorry son of a bitch," I state with a growl causing all those loyal to the Yevon teachings to look on me with some shock.

"Strong words, do you have any conviction towards them?" Auron asked.

Looking over at the warrior monk I gave a light shrug, "My convictions are my own, but trust me on this, they are very much founded," Wakka was about to speak up, "And nothing you can say otherwise will convince me that they are wrong," I narrow my eyes at Wakka who flinched.

As we walked closer to the staging area I could see cannons on the surrounding Cliffside being mounted and a huge tower near the mouth of the bay was being adjusted on huge hydraulic platforms. The soldiers were leading us to a platform to take us up the higher levels the presence of the Sinspawn was evident as there were fiends everywhere. Got attacked no less than thirty times between the platform to the second higher platform during this time, it was at the platform leading to the high peak that we ran into a slew of Crusader's among them were Lucil, Elma, Clasko, Lussu, and Gatta. "Sir?" one guard approached and saluted him.

"Hey what's going on?" Wakka asked looking around. "Why's Maester Seymour backing the Crusader's, ya? They're using Al Bhed's machina! Violating the teachings!" angry and confused Wakka was simply venting he had no idea how badly Yevon's higher priests had subverted their own teachings. Once we get to Bevelle he'll see it for what Yevon's word is truly worth. Still the islander was very upset and no manner of placation from even Yuna could calm him down.

"Even going against the Teachings, they're willing to risk it for the greater good," Yuna said gently putting her hands on Wakka's chest forcing him to look down at her, the gaze seemed to a have a small calming effect. Easy to see why Tidus fell so quickly in love with her. "I believe that Maester Seymour sees this as well," not true but I wasn't about to say anything. I already earned some distrust for my little outburst earlier, if it wasn't for Auron and Tidus I'd probably would of been asked to leave.

Unconvinced at least partially Wakka turned to our Black Mage, "Lulu?"

Lulu looking just as confused as he, "I can only speculate."

Auron sighed rubbing his temples slightly, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

The islander nods, "Okay I will."

Seymour approached nodding to our group I take a step away from him feeling that if I was to close I'll lash out. "Ah, Sir Auron it is truly an honor," he pulled out his false smile mask before turning to me, "Ah, the infamous Slayer I was told recently you've killed the fiend that prayed upon travelers and Chocobo's."

I shrug then put on a Peter Parker fake smile mask of my own, "Just doing what I thought was right."

"My so humble," he sent a prayer gesture to me. Before turning back to Auron, "I would be most interested in hearing what you been doing these past ten years," Auron simply grunts and turns away.

"I've got nothing to say about it," the Warrior monk states before walking away.

"I...see," Seymour seemed almost offended by the departure before turning to Yuna. "Having the Slayer and Auron as your Guardians are quite potent assets.

"Your Grace!" Yuna states in a submissive tone I glance over at Tidus who looked royally pissed off. Couldn't say I blame him, because I felt the same only my reasoning was very different. I knew the carnage Seymour would cause yet I was helpless to do anything about it. If I struck him down too soon I'd be labeled a murderer and anything Seymour did afterward would be in the minds of Yuna and company justified. I had to swallow this crap and wait.

"Please no formalities," Seymour replied.

"Um, why is your lordship, presently, present here?" Wakka asked unsure if it had been polite or right to ask such a question.

"Please speak normally," Seymour replied waving his hand turning toward Wakka.

"Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them?" Wakka asked his awkwardness over come by presence.

"While it's true I should," Seymour seemed to pause as the soldiers that gather seemed to focus on him now since he raised his voice enough for the crowd to hear. "However...both the Crusader's and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. Operation Mi'hen was born from that wish they shared, although it's a sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I, Seymour a Guado, a person, not the Maester of Yevon...as denizen of Spira, wish them well in their endeavor."

Wow remarkable speech too bad it holds up about as much as a feather in a strong gust of wind. "But using machina...that's bad, isn't it?" the islander asks still in protest. Got to admire Wakka's own convictions, it truly takes something truly earth shattering to bring him out of his faith, and Yunalesca will be that earthquake.

"Pretend you didn't see them?" Seymour replied with a light shrug.

"Beg you pardon, but a maester shouldn't say that!" Wakka looked appalled.

"Then simply pretend I didn't say it." Seymour shrugged again this time walking away.

"What!" the islander's soul had been literally rocked.

I walk up to Wakka and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "What he's saying Wakka, see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil," I take a deep breath trying not swallow my tongue for what I'm about to say. "Hey I may have distaste for him but in what he said just now was right," god I think I need to burn my tongue right now.

After Seymour took the lift up to the main Staging area for the Operation the rest of the soldiers cleared out Clasko asking us to join Seymour him at the headquarters. We we're about to go when Wakka ran over to where Lussu and Gatta were having an argument, the rest of us quietly walked up to join the Islander.

"Why only you sir? I want to fight too!" Gatta snarled slightly.

Shaking his head Lussu looked at Gatta with some sympathy, "Orders are orders."

Gatta's teeth and fist were clenching in anger, "But I'm not a cadet anymore, sir! Let me go with them and I'll prove it to them!"

"Guarding the Command center is important too," Lussu, stated in a calm cool manner trying to placate is irrational subordinate.

"I came all the way from Besaid to fight Sin, damnit!" Gatta snapped and watched Lussu's own eyes flashed dangerously.

"That's enough you have your orders now follow them, to your post Crusader!" Lussu barked coming to attention asserting his rank to the younger Crusader.

Gatta stood ridged for a moment growling lowly trying to decide whether it be a good idea to argue or not before taking a deep calming breath throwing a very sharp salute and heading toward the lift. Lussu notice us finally and he looked even older now then he did on the Highroad, the argument with Gatta seemed to almost sap his strength and resolve. "I see they let you through," Lussu replied putting his arms behind his back turning looking out at the road.

"Gatta deserves better..." Tidus replied in soft voice trailing off, when he noticed Lussu gaze turn back to him nodding partially in agreement.

"At least there's no chance he'll get hurt, ya," Wakka jumps in, "Why are you guys fighting? Isn't the mighty Al Bhed machina doing all the work?" throwing up his arms looking annoyed.

"Need time to get them ready for the assault, will be going in to buy them that time," the Crusader responses turning back to look at the road. "Wakka I may never get another chance to say this," Lussu paused before turning to Wakka. "It's about your brother?"

"Lussu, don't!" Lulu quickly yells.

"What?" Wakka asks, his attention riveted.

"I-I'm the one that convince him to enlist," Lussu hung his head not seeing Wakka's shocked expression and as the shock expression turned to confusion then anger in an instant. "I'm sorry," with that the islander reared back his fist and cold cocked the Crusader right across the jaw knocking him to the ground a huge red welt. Wakka would probably done more if Tidus hadn't been holding the islander back, which was some feet considering Wakka was a head taller than Tidus and had a lot more muscle.

After a few moments Wakka stopped struggling his anger slowly dissipating into supreme sorrow, "When we played blitz together, Chappu use to say...he'd say that if we won the Crystal Cup, he'd propose to Lulu," paused glancing at Lulu who's face seemed to be a mask of emotional pain for a moment. "Then one day he goes off to become a Crusader just like that," Wakka crossing his arms.

Lussu slowly stands up rubbing his cheek then spits a out some blood wiping his mouth, "Chappu use to say to me, that being with your girl is good," he resigns his look to Lulu who glared at him. "but keeping Sin far away from him is better."

I cross my arms looking annoyed, "So getting himself killed did what in that regard," I reply earning a guilty expression from Lussu, an angry one from Wakka, and a renewed painful one for Lulu.

"You knew Lu?" Wakka asked seeing the expression again.

"Lussu told me...before we left."

"Should of scratched his eyes out," I state.

Lussu chuckled weakly, "She didn't get that vicious; she did hit me though."

Lucil rode up, "Lussu join the rest of the Vanguard on the beach we'll be starting soon," he turned to our group gave a brief salute before riding off, could of sworn she gave me a smile, but it could of just a been in my delusional I'm god to all women mind.

"Well that's my cue," Lussu replied starting to leave.

"You better not die out there," Wakka answered.

"Why so you can hit some more?" Lussu asked over his shoulder.

"Lot's lots more," the islander replied smacking his fist into his hand a slight smirk on his face, both then chuckled. The tension had past, wounds that had been opened briefly were on the mend again. Lussu smiled briefly before heading to the lower lift.

"Sir Lussu, please don't go!" Yuna stated stepping in front of Lussu arms spread. Lussu shook his head reluctantly.

"Let him go Yuna, everyone walks there own path," Auron replied having returned. "As you have you have done by becoming a Summoner." Yuna drops her arms lowering her head and stepped out of Lussu's way as he began his march. I stood there wondering what was my path, where would it lead me. I stood there deep in thought a moment. We gathered at the lift and rode it up to the highest peak, Wakka stocked over to the cannons placed on the cliffside facing outward toward the gorge that Sin would surface from.

"Curse these..." Wakka gave the cannon a swift kick, metal met flesh and bone, with metal coming out on top. Wakka growled in pain before dropping to his knees rubbing the sore area before Yuna gave him a potion to get rid of the pain.

"Wow Wakka really hates machina," Tidus states.

"Chappu, he...left the sword Wakka had given him and fought with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead," Lulu explained.

I looked at Wakka a moment and snort, "Weak excuse to hate something, regardless of the weapon Chappu would still be dead," Wakka growled at me slowly standing up. "Prove me wrong."

Wakka glowered at me a moment before sitting on the ground in defeat, "You right about that, I hate these sacrilegious contraptions!" he shouted admitting to everyone of his hatred. As we walked I looked down at the beach, watching soldiers go from one place or another a huge line of Chocobo mounted troops at the front all standing at attention, Lucil at the front. Got to admire a leader willing to go head long into the face of danger.

"A meaningless effort," I reply.

"Maybe not the spirit of the operation but the outcome will still be the same," Yuna frowned heavily. "Why do you believe that?" she asked. "They are fighting for Spira, defying Yevon, the Crusaders and Al Bhed are working to defeat Sin, forever."

I sigh, "Sorry Yuna, just something about this whole thing make me uneasy, it's almost like the Maester's okayed this operation for a reason. Mark my words it's going to end very badly."

"I'll say, machina are bad news they're forbidden for a reason," Wakka chimes in.

I was about to add my two cents when Lucil rides up giving a brief salute, "Lady Summoner, the commander center is ahead, Maester's Seymour and Kinoc await your arrival."

"Maester Kinoc, why is he here?" Yuna asked.

"Please hurry, my lady," Lucil urged. Our group quietly moved into the central headquarters of the operation. We met Gatta at the gate who quietly asked us to check our equipment once inside were greeted by Seymour and Kinoc, the leader of the Crusader's was up on a platform looking out with binoculars at the Al Bhed laser cannon. He turned to our group and jumps down he walks over to Auron and gives the man a hug.

"Been ten years Auron it's good to see you," Kinoc smiled.

Gatta runs in and gives a quick salute, "All troops are ready at your command, sir!"

Kinoc nods, "Very well begin the Operation."

"Yes, sir!" Gatta run out no doubt to alert the field commanders that everything was ago.

Tidus looked clueless, and I chime in before Lulu could, "That's Wen Kinoc one of the Four Yevon Maesters, he leads the Warrior Monks of Bevelle and the Crusaders. Little power hungry but not a bad guy really."

"So tell me Auron have you been to see Zanarkand?" Kinoc asked casually.

"Is this really the time?" Auron asked sounding mildly annoyed.

Kinoc chuckled slightly, "I've missed you Auron," he turned to look out, "This operation won't work but we both know that, however we can let them dream a bit."

"What?!" Tidus eyes were wide I snort coolly at this having expected it.

"Lord Kinoc," Seymour appeared sounding almost like he was scathing his fellow Maester.

Kinoc bows slightly, "Oh yeah." I walk off on my own and finding O'aka standing nears a back tent.

"Can I interest you in anything?" he asked.

I nod, "Weapons of course, got any double-bladed swords on you?"

O'aka opened his huge pack and search looking actually surprised, "Yes, here ya go, it's called Siren, looks like a bloody elongated S if you ask me," the sword in question had a beautiful ivory handle and the blades themselves were curved samurai blades which was set opposite looking like an S, but this was a beautiful concept in that the blade acted like a lawnmowing blade if spun.

"How much?" I asked.

"Since yer traveling with Lady Yuna's party I'll give a 90 discount, 1500 gil, I owes her big," O'aka smiled I smile as well and hand him the amount, when I did and he handed me the sword I felt something new enter, another Overdrive had been unlocked this one felt vaguely familiar.

"Great Gospel?" I though aloud a bit groaning. Walking around, soon Tidus goes over and tells a Captain that they are ready; I head toward the group weapon drawn. "Time to kick some butt."

Author's Note: This is pretty long, Battle with Sinspawn Gui will be next chapter, I won't have any romantic things going for Brad until after Guadosalam. so the votes can keep coming.

Rikku 4

Lulu 5

Paine 1

Lucil 1

So far Lulu is ahead with Rikku a close second.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Journey to D'Jose

The battle against Sin began like it originally had as huge volley's of cannon fire swarmed down from the cliff side hammering into Sin or tried except the over groan brute erected a force field but only after the monstrosity let loose several aquatic Sinspawn. I was looking on quietly standing next to Auron and Lulu, Siren drawn looking out the corner of my eye at the cage that held Sinspawn Gui. The cage shook violently and the monstrous Gui landing in our midst. "Okay you oversized royal pain in the ass, time to get dead," I shout as our group got into battle stances. I lunge at the right arm of the beast and one slash of enhanced strength cleaved the creature's arm clean off. Jumping back looking over at Tidus, "Hey man, go for the right arm," I then looked up at the head. "Wakka, Lulu, take out that head," finally I turned to Auron, "The honor of finishing it off is all yours."

Tidus leapt and in one swift motion cut the left arm clean off, Wakka and Lulu quickly followed by Wakka using his Blitzball and Lulu using her Firaga spell to take out the head. Auron zipped forward bringing his huge blade right through the middle of the huge beast cleaving it in two. No sooner than we finish off the huge monster I turn to watch the rest of the battle Lulu quickly running up next to me. The energy field that Sin erected quickly expanded to the shoreline all the fiends, Crusader's, and Chocobos were rendered into dust as the field engulfed them. "Damn," I whispered softly looking over my shoulder at Lulu who eyes seemed to go out of focus a moment clearly thinking about Chappu. Before I could say something I felt a huge shock wave, it knocked me back a good twelve feet and rendered everyone save, Yuna, Auron, myself, and the bastard Seymour unconscious. I weakly stand up running over to stand between Yuna and Seymour. As Sinspawn Gui rose again and judging by its appearance it was royally pissed off. "Yuna no pretenses on this bastard Summon Ifrit," catching Yuna's nod Auron, Seymour, and myself jump back away from Yuna as she summoned the fire demon Aeon. Apparently Ifrit was on the verge of using it's own Overdrive because after one attack it burst out with the overdrive destroying the weakened Sinspawn.

Yuna took a moment to collect herself before turning to me, "Where are the others?" I take a moment to look around I saw Tidus down on the shore below, looking around more carefully, very soon however the huge tower would begin it's assault. I hear a high pitch whine looking up I could almost sense the Tower locking onto Sin's upper body. A blonde haired Al Bhed in goggles lightly patting the firing button then with a great desperate plea hammered his fist onto the button. The blast slammed headlong into Sin's Energy field bolts of electricity hammering into the field causing the field partially collapse under the onslaught only to have a piece of the field suddenly lance out like a huge sword cutting the tower's lower supports and the main power supply the tower lists for a few seconds before it begins to fall back.

I could hear gasps and cries of anguish coming from the surviving Crusaders and Al Bhed below as they watched helplessly as the tower crashed to the ground and exploding. I rear up my hands to shield my eyes from the brightness and heat. Sin reared up roaring triumphantly or sadly I could never be certain. Sin turns quietly heading back to the sea.

"Everyone stand back, I'll summon," Yuna cries out clutching her staff.

I run over grabbing her arms, "No, now's not the time for summoning Yuna."

"But, I have to do something?" Yuna cried out sadly.

I looked at her grimly then remembered something words of wisdom from a particular scoundrel. "There'll be another time, you're not strong enough to fight him, yet."

Yuna looked up at me tears threatening to pour from her eyes. It was hard not to embrace her at that point I always hated to see girls cry. I closed my eyes turning away from her to take stock of the damage. The beach was littered with bodies both fiend and human, the operation wasn't just a disaster it was a horrible disaster the Crusader ranks would never recover from this. I noted Tidus walking back to the beach toward Auron having seen the game knew what they were conversing about. "Come on, let's get down to the beach and try to find some survivors," out the corner of my eye I saw Yuna nod quietly the two of us walked down the path that had been cut by the Crusaders coming into the midst of the bodies. I look around finding Kimahri, Lulu, and Wakka all safe. I gently pat Wakka on the shoulder he simply nodded sending a prayer to all those that fell in battle. I continue to walk seeing Gatta searching the bodies for Lussu. I leaned up against the wall that face the beach watching quietly as Yuna began to perform the Sending a ritual in Spira that sent those that died to the Farplane.

Out the corner of my vision I see Seymour walk up to Yuna growling softly to myself I tip my hat forward casting my entire face into shadow. "You do not look so well, you must be the people's strength and their confidence," Seymour replied after Yuna sent the Maester a prayer gesture. Yuna's eyes saddened a bit but no doubt took to heart of what I said earlier. "Anyone must be expected to show their sorrow. But you are a summoner. You are Spira's hope. Until Sin is defeated, you must not relent. Do you understand?" Yuna nodded clutching her staff tighter.

"Yes," her simple reply.

"Do not be afraid," Seymour paused leaning forward a bit, "Yuna, take me to be your pillar of strength. As Yunalesca did with her Lord Zaon. Lady Yuna until next we meet, farewell." I watched in brooding silence as Seymour walked away I could feel my Overdrive burning to be let loose upon that creep however the only one with offensive strength was All Creation and I didn't feel that lasted long enough to gut him.

Quietly our group moved from the beach not saying much I check in on O'aka hoping he managed to get a new double-bladed sword. "Sorry mate, nothing new in that department."

I smile, "Okay, how's this if you find any new double-bladed swords out there, and we run into one another again. I buy it off of you at double the price?"

O'aka eyes lit up, "Truly mean that, well if that be the case I'll make it my personal mission to keep you supplied with the latest in double-blades when I find them, or me name's not O'aka."

I pat the merchant's shoulder my smiled widening even more, "Thanks, and I know you won't let me down. After speaking with O'aka I catch up with the group at the end of Tidus and Kimahri's conversation. I trailed the Ronso and the blitzer feeling a bit lighter than those around me, of course I knew we wouldn't face another snag until we we're passing the Moonflow but the others didn't need to know that. So we walked along passing several surviving soldiers and a few Yevon priests. The walk took the better part of the remaining day. Which kind of surprised me, on the screen didn't take more than six minutes battles against fiends not withstanding. It seemed to me every minute upon the screen walking was turned into an hour in this world. So instead of six minutes it took over six hours to reach the fork in the road between the D'Jose Temple and the path leading to the Moonflow.

It was at this fork that Tidus groaned in boredom and annoyance apparently, "Hey how much longer till we reach Zanarkand?" he asked staring down the fork. I wanted so much to hit him upside the back of his head but unlike the rest of us he didn't know how the pilgrimage usually ended.

Wakka crossed his arms before replying, "Still a ways to go, ya."

"First we cross the Moonflow to the Guado city of Guadoslam, then we cross through the Thunder Plains to the Temple of Macalania," Lulu explained in more detail.

I smirk, "Not to mention after that we'll have to back track and head for Bevelle, to pray at that temple. We got a lot of traveling left to do yet," And laugh lightly listening to Tidus groan.

"And we can't just skip all that can we?" The blitzer asked.

"Nope, that's a Summoner's training," Wakka chuckled. "She got to prepare herself mind and body, all just to get ready for the Final Summoning."

"And before even that, I get to pray at the Temple in D'Jose!" Yuna spoke up sounding cheerful again. Course the others missed how's Tidus's words seemed to cause the young summoner to brighten considerably.

"Must be tough?" Tidus stated softly looking over at Yuna whose eyes seem to soften even more watching him.

"I'll be fine as long as you're here," she responded almost sounding like she was in a dream.

Walking further ahead as the group headed toward the temple, I sensed Lulu walking next to me. "Something wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing really it just seems you have a great dislike for Maester Seymour, I noticed how you seem to coil into yourself when he approached Yuna both at the Highroad and again shortly after the Operation."

"I'm very much into tune with the world being a researcher, you see I don't just researcher history, I also research energies both of magical and natural in origin," I explained wondering where I was getting such profound knowledge of lying from. Before arriving in Spira I couldn't lie to save my life. But somewhere deep down I found it harder to believe that I was lying. Memories of my past life were fading, being replaced by a new past. "What I feel from Seymour is the energy of death about him, I can sense he's killed in the past."

"Well at the stadium he summoned a very powerful Aeon to kill several fiends," Lulu went on to explain.

I shook my head, "No this was something with a far more evil intent. I just hope I am wrong," not like I was.

Lulu looked a bit concerned and judging by her reaction she looked like she was filing the information in the back of her mind to ask me about at a later date. We came to the end of the path looking up at the huge rock. The rock suddenly split apart floating on the electrical currents; the Temple was pretty impressive. If the outside was impressive then the inside was nothing short of amazing, large tapestry with the symbol of D'Jose in the center in white with the banners of Zanarkand and Bevelle in the lower corners on a field of red. Two huge Lightning rods placed in the center of the room about six feet from the stairs leading up to the Cloister of Trials. The four big statues of the most recent High Summoners, with Braska and Oholland closest to the stairway. Having seen it one screen and to impressed with it at the time; seeing it in person however was breathtaking. "Another summoner must be inside otherwise the rocks wouldn't opened for us," Lulu stated looking up at the double doors for the Trails.

"What if it's Dona?" Tidus asked looking like he had a sour stomach.

"Yevon help us, if it is," I muttered earning a giggle from Yuna. A few seconds later the huge doors open. Three people descend from the platform and join our group, the first obliviously the summoner Issaru if I wasn't mistaken was dressed in robes that signify a Yevon acolyte much like Shelinda, only much higher on the pecking order. He was flanked by Pacce and Maroda, his two younger brothers, it struck me as surprising how well built Pacce looked on this side of the screen, he was about nine or ten, strapped to his back was a smaller sword that looked much like Auron's. Needless to say I was greatly impressed, Maroda didn't have any big weapons however the two short daggers behind his back gave away his weapons of choice.

"I beg your pardon, my I ask your name?" Issaru asked.

"I am Summoner Yuna. I come from the Isle of Besaid," Yuna replied giving a prayer gesture.

Issaru face lit up in supreme joy, "As I thought! The daughter of Lord Braska. You have the look of your father about you."

"My father you knew him?" Yuna asked excitedly.

"Alas no, never met the man, my apologies I am Issaru. I'm a summoner like you from the Temple of Bevelle," Issaru replied returning Yuna's prayer gesture.

"I'm Pacce, nice to meet you," the youngest guardian asked.

"I'm Maroda, Pacce and I are my brother's guardians," Maroda spoke giving them a simple nod.

"Since I was a child, I've always looked up to Lord Braska," Issaru explained. "I wished to be High Summoner like he was. You must have some of his talent in you! I believe you might someday defeat Sin." Yuna looked down her face turning red in embarrassment at the high praise.

"I've only just become a summoner," she says stuttering looking beyond nervous.

"Well then perhaps a race to see who can defeat Sin," Issaru stated I note the disgusted looks on Auron's, Wakka's, and Lulu's faces. I could understand why but kept that opinion to myself for now.

Yuna nods smiling slightly at the challenge given. "Very well then. I accept your challenge."

"Till next time then good day," Issaru and company move off. We ascend the stairway I was too far away to hear what Issaru and Maroda were discussing. But I already knew the content of it so I didn't let it bother me.

Once inside the Cloister of Trails we began them using the various spheres to solve the puzzle so the inner most chamber aka the Chamber of the Fayth could be opened. I go over and stand by myself while the others took positions everywhere else. However Tidus was antsy moving back and forth. "Will you chill out?" I asked he looked at me

"Can't too boring," he replies. A few minutes later Dona and her Arnold clone appeared.

Author's Note: Well this is done, and the polls are closed its OC/Lulu. Things are going to really progress slow now that I don't have a stable computer however with winter coming round my writer's block will fade. So hopefully my fics will get finished or grow before spring.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Moonflow and the Perky Thief

I watched the Arnold clone walk over to Auron and ask to shake the guardian's hand. I meanwhile watched the doorway to the Chamber of the Fayth waiting for Yuna to emerge. As Yuna exited the Chamber she slumps forward Kimahri catching her in his arms.

"You ouch much to your father," Dona said drolly waving her hands around at the group assembled. "All these Guardian's, the fiend Destroyer, and Sir Auron too? And I hear Seymour is quite taken with you. The world must look different when you're the daughter of Lord Braska." I was only mildly shocked at the declaration of my title being separate from Tidus, Lulu, Kimahri, and Wakka. Apparently my title put me up in the legendary category along with the High Summoners and their Guardians. Still I didn't like the way she put it.

"Do I sense a bit of envy and jealously in your voice?" I state causing her to turn toward me and scowl a bit. I glance at my fellow guardians and noted they were both amused and gave me a look of appreciation.

"This has nothing to do with my father," Yuna replied looking a bit hurt and angry at the same time. "I'm traveling on my own as a fully fledged summoner."

Dona's eyes seemed to soften a bit, walking toward the Chamber, "Is that so, then try standing on your own two legs for once. When the time comes your guardians won't be there to protect you."

I watched the dark skinned woman vanished into the Chamber, then yawned heavily looking at the others, "Let's grab some much needed shut eye, this whole day has been trying on everyone," I suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

The group each gets there own room, while I stay up a bit longer trying to sort out the new images in my head. I come to realize my memories weren't fading, as I previously feared. Instead they seemed to blend and mix with the ones I already had, soon I won't be able to distinguish between the two. Which was fine keeping the knowledge from my world will help in the coming events and having added knowledge from the individual I guess I was replacing made things easier.

Next morning I crawled my lazy carcass out of bed and quietly walked out of the inn and was greeted by the others. I watched Tidus walk up behind me, "We're waiting for Yuna," Wakka replied. Tidus looking concerned went and entered the temple.

"Think it's a good idea to keep him in the dark about this pilgrimage?" I asked as he vanished from sight.

"We're not hiding it from him," Wakka said eyes looking tormented.

"So what he finds out later down the road?" I respond almost glaring at Wakka who flinches. They weren't blind to what happened during our fight with the Chocobo Eater. I sigh, "I shouldn't badger you about it when I can't say anything about it myself. But then again if I can get to Zanarkand, I bet it holds the true to stopping Sin and it will never return."

Lulu glanced at me, "You really think so?"

I simply shrugged, "What's it going to hurt if I find out. I just have this feeling that the Final Aeon and Sin are connected somehow, I just need prove to back up the theory." Not really the truth but the gleam of hope in everyone gathered made what I said easier to swallow. Like all those that played the game I knew how Sin was finally killed but if I gave it away or said anything way before hand, I probably be degreed a lunatic. I made it sound as if my answers would be found at Zanarkand, which in essence was the truth. It would the only place I could spill the beans in regards to what I know.

Tidus was seen walking out of the temple an amused look on his face, as Yuna came tearing out the temple her hair looking about as spiky as Tidus's. "Yo, sleepyhead!" Wakka called out a smile on his face.

"Sorry! I'm so Sorry!" Yuna stated bowing to everyone face flushed from running.

"Really there was no rush, here your hair," Lulu says gently, Yuna reached up trying to fix her hair but it wasn't cooperating right away, until Lulu produced a brush and began helping the young summoner with her hair.

"A summoner with bad hair? What's the world coming too?" Wakka quipped I gave a slight smirk at this comment.

"You could of woken me up?" Yuna asked irritably.

"We tried three times," Lulu smiled. "But with all that snoring..," Lulu trailed off.

"Hmm…What is it today, everyone's picking on me," Yuna stated everyone minus myself was laughing, even Auron was chuckling. I simply smiled, "Even you too, Sir Auron?" Yuna asked.

"Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair we'll leave," Auron stated trying to sound serious but the gentle laughing from all minus myself.

"At least you're not laughing at me," Yuna stated at me.

"Nah, found their attempts at humor to rate a smile at best. If they really wanted a belly about yer hair. They should of said, that you're hair was a result of a misplaced Thunder spell," I said putting my arms behind my head whistling lightly passing by the group who was now trying hard not to fall to the ground in laughter.

On our to the divide that we first saw walking up to D'Jose we spotted Lucil, Elma, and Clasko, standing next to Luzzu. Luzzu had apparently survived the battle while Gatta had been the one to die. Luzzu had stated to Wakka and company that he would be returning to Besaid.

"So where to next?" Tidus asked putting his hands behind his head.

"Only way we can go, the Moonflow," I state before Lulu can speak. "After that Guadosalam," I state dryly knowing the flack we'll have once we reach that point.

"Moonflow baby here we come," Tidus announce cheerfully, I give out a sorrowful sigh before following behind them.

The trip toward the Moonflow could only be described as one thing boring. If you didn't count the fact that newly formed fiends from Operation Mi'hen were floating around. Most were wolf, Ochu, or Dual Horn fiends. And were quickly dispatched by our group. Along the road however we met Shelinda, who did her speech about learning a lesson from the Crusader's plight. I pointed out that it was Maester Kinoc that had proposed the Operation to begin with. Not really sure if that was the case of not to be truthful I just placed blame on the leader of the Crusader's.

Shelinda seemed to shy away from me at this looking hurt. I apologized for hurting her feelings but I didn't retract my comment. It was after saying goodbye to Shelinda; we ran into Kimahri's brethren namely Biran and Yenke. Being the first time actually meeting the two, I'd have to say I'm impressed at their size; that was about it. Kimahri talked better than them, making him sound way more intelligent.

"Look! One of Kimahri's friends. Looks just like him," Biran stated boasting jerking his head at Tidus. "Both follow summoners around on all fours, hornless goatlings."

"Hornless! Hornless!" Yenke taunted

"Least Kimahri sounds like he's got a brain in his head, ya big jerks!" I snort this brought their attention on me as Kimahri stepped forward between us.

"You come to insult Kimahri?" Kimahri inquired crossing his arms.

"Wrong we come to warn Kimahri," Biran stated giving me an admiring glare. Guess it takes a lot of balls to not only stand up to a Ronso, but it must take some serious grapefruits to insult a Ronso.

"Summoners disappear, never return!" Yenke spoke out.

"We already know, Issaru and his guardians told us about this back in D'Jose," I replied the two Ronso's nod.

But something in the yellow haired Ronso eyes seemed mischievous. He turned to Kimahri, "Next will be Kimahri's summoner," this caused Yuna to flinch involuntarily.

"Over our dead bodies," I state with a snort, though I know who was taking the Summoners and why still the more kudos points I get now with these two may be helpful later on when it counted.

"Poor Kimahri, lost his horn now his summoner!" Biran growled ignoring me. These two idiots had a single-minded purpose to drive our friend into a rage. However whatever bait they were using wasn't working Kimahri simply stood there with his arms crossed.

"Pitiful Kimahri! Howl alone! Howl alone!" Yenke taunted alongside I could hear Tidus grinding his teeth arms getting tense; I reached over and gently placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and I shake my head. We both turned to watch how Kimahri would react again he did nothing. I'm amazed at his restraint this kind of taunting would gotten me flying in a blind rage.

The two then just turned and left without a word, Tidus glared at them as they left. "Do those two got something against you?" the ace blitzer asked. Kimahri shook his head, "So what they were just picking on you?"

Kimahri didn't reply at first, "Kimahri will deal with them."

"And I'll help," Tidus clenched his fist.

"Kimahri alone," the Ronso replied watching his fellow Ronso turn a corner.

"But," Tidus sighed shaking his head slumping his shoulders.

"It's Kimahri's problem, ya. We can't interfere it's a rule," Wakka explained.

I cross my arms stepping forward looking deep in thought trying to provide a distraction. It worked Lulu looked up. "Is something wrong?"

I shake my head giving her a brief smile, "Not really, just something those two goons has me worried, about the summoners. Both Issaru and the Ronso's can't be lying about the summoners disappearing."

"Well if we do our jobs as guardians that won't happen right?" Tidus explains.

"Not that simple, bud. The summoners are being taken along with their guardians so it safe to assume whoever's doing this isn't stupid," I reply the ace blitzer nods.

"Got to try anyway right?" Tidus asked.

"Goes without saying," with that we moved on meeting Belgamine was interesting her voice actually matched what I saw. In the same she was just a reused character model with a voice. In glowing reality she was something that could be described in one word, goddess. Also her Aeon duel with Yuna was short and sweet with Yuna coming out on top using Ifrit.

Once we arrived at the Moonflow my only thoughts I had began to float away at the awe-inspiring sight. Much like the ocean during a sunset nothing in the mind seemed to fly up, the only thing was the sight before you.

"They are moonlilies," Yuna explained, motioning to the numerous, water lily like flowers dotting the clear river. "They say clouds of pyreflies gather here when night-falls."

"The entire river glows like a sea of stars," Lulu continues Yuna's words as we all look on. The only one excited by the prospect was Tidus and Yuna.

"Hey I got an idea," the blitz ace raised a hand.

"I doubt we have time to stay until nightfall, if we want to get pass the Thunder Plains before dark," I state before Lulu can speak up, "and that's not even counting the number of fiends we'll be facing, between here and there."

"Okay then once we beat Sin, let's come back?" the blitz ace suggested.

I shrug, "Actually that wouldn't be a bad idea, be nice to hold a vigil for all those that have fallen," I glance at the others gathered and they all gave a silent nod, minus Yuna of course.

"Well we better hurry otherwise we'll miss the Shoopuff!" Wakka suddenly speaks up his face unusually jubilant. I glance over at Lulu for some sort of explanation and chuckle at the fact she was staring up at the sky muttering something about immature men.

Looking ahead everyone I didn't know how big a Shoopuff was so my surprise was just as genuine as Tidus's. The creature was massive easily the size of super truck, the skin texture was similar to an elephant's, had a long that was curled up looking like a clock spring, it's coloration was bright sea-green. Outside it's massive appearance it looked extremely gentle. "Whoa…what the…whoa!" Tidus exclaimed.

"That's! A Shoopuff," Wakka smiled brightly, walking toward the loading area.

"Cool," was all I could say as I walked behind Lulu who turned to me then seemed to roll her eyes again this time at me. "Come on Lulu don't me you aren't a little excited about riding one of these things?"

Lulu turned to me lazily crossing her arms looking thoughtful, "Once I did on my first pilgrimage. Since then I lost the taste for that kind of excitement."

I felt bad about bringing up a terrible memory, "Sorry I didn't know."

The black mage smiled sadly, "How could you have known? But thanks for apology."

I let a small smile appear, "Your welcome."

I walked with her in silence a little closer than I thought I would be but something in the back of my mind told me to watch out for her. It could be the blended memories I was getting or something else entirely.

Tidus was looking up at the massive creature in awe at it's sheer size and the weirdness factor it held. After all it looked like a cross between a elephant, a dinosaur, and one of the noise makers for a New Year's Eve party. "Come on let's ride!" he said cheerfully.

"We'll leave as soon we're ready, ya," the islander explained. At this time I decided to do some exploring and found O'aka the XXIII standing not far from the Shoopuff.

"Hey, O'aka got any new double-blades yet?" I asked the merchant.

He looked up and sighed, "It be difficult to find such a unique weapon, but I got a clue recently that there was a Legendary Weapon, that was a Double-bladed sword that used fire for blades."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really, got any idea where this Legendary Weapon can be found?"

"That I don't know rumor has it; that it was taken by an outcast of Yevon," O'aka explained.

"Hmm, for legendary weapons they need a Crest and a Sigil. I was researching them at Baaj Temple when I got conked on the head," I blink rubbing my head mostly in confusion. _Where the hell did that come from, must be from these blended memories._

"Here then this must be one of them, on discount of course," the merchant stated holding a crest with the symbol of Uranus.

I gave him the gil for it, "Just keep looking for those swords, I got a feeling they're connected to my Overdrives.

"Right, O'aka the XXIII at your service," the merchant gave a bow before leaving.

After that the group gathered at the Shoopuff and were lifted onto the massive creature. "Shoopuff Launchin'." The shoopuff driver announced. Hypello's were interesting creatures having made the Moonflow and the surrounding area their home. Dark Blue skin with Hammerhead style eyes, that looked frog like. Amphibious like skin and water tight clothing but like the creatures they drive were very gentle.

About a half-hour into the trip Tidus was getting antsy, "Will you take a chill pill," I muttered to him. He just groaned sitting back looking irritated after trying to start a conversation three times Wakka came to our relief.

"Hey, take a look," He pointed over the side. Tidus stands up looking down into the water. The ruins of a vast city was seen below.

"Whoa! Sunken city!" the blitz ace shouted. I glanced at it was mildly impressed not only that the city looked vaguely familiar.

"Hey, that's Junon!" I blurted out.

Wakka blinked, "A machina city, a thousand years old. They built the city on top of bridges across the river."

I laughed softly, "Your partially right Wakka, but mostly misinformed."

"What ya mean?" Tidus asked.

"I'd say this city is far older than a thousand years, it's more like three thousand years old, beyond the cities of Zanarkand and Bevelle lives. And it wasn't sitting on the water the bridges you see were from an underwater base the soldiers built to use a machina called a Submarine," I explained.

"That's right your some kind of historian aren't you?" Tidus stated.

"But Yevon stated this city wasn't that old and any rate doesn't matter," Wakka replied. "Just goes to prove, that it wasn't a bright idea."

"What do you mean?" the blitz ace asked the islander.

"Why build a city on the water or if Brad was right underneath the water," Wakka explained.

"Junon wasn't a city for civilians it was a military complex, but I get your point Wakka," I state and the islander smiled.

"Yevon, has taught us when humans have power they seek to use it. If you don't stop them they'll go to far, ya," Wakka explained.

"All well and good Wakka except your missing one thing. Grand Maester Mika is human and he's in a position of extreme power," I explained.

"Yes, but he hasn't done anything," Yuna spoke up.

I sigh tipping my hat forward, "We don't know what boils beneath the surface but I agree Mika hasn't done anything," I pause watching them relax then smile almost evilly, "yet."

Tidus looked on in puzzlement, "Okay, if machina are so bad then what about the stadium?"

"Yevon, it decides…which machina we may or may not use," Lulu replied looking at me her face deeply trouble. In a subtle way I'm making them question the beliefs they were taught all there lives way before the incident with Jyscal Guado. I also had plans for the incident as well.

"Okay, so what machina may we not use?" Tidus asked.

"Remember Operation Mi'Hen that kind," Wakka explained heatedly.

"Yet, the Maester's were there in perfect view of the machina and they did not stop the Operation, makes you wonder about there motives," I explain casually causing everyone again to look at faces deeply troubled. "As for the teachings stating it was war that brought us Sin, that's both right and wrong."

"How can it be right and wrong?" Yuna asked.

"When we reach Zanarkand all will be clear," I said cryptically.

Wakka snorted, "Still doesn't matter it was the Al Bhed that brought the machina in the first place. They screwed up everything!" he raged then the cabin begins to shake. Before anyone could react a blonde haired man in a gas mask appears grabbing Yuna and diving over the side. "It's the Al Bhed!" He, Tidus, and myself leapt over the side into the water. Like before holding your breath would pretty much pointless, the water in Spira just didn't drown people. Which was fine, have enough problems to worry about without drowning in the middle of a boss fight. I drew my weapon being the only one of the group without his Legendary Weapon I would deal out the minimum of damage. However my Overdrive was full and I had to test it, "Overdrive: Great Gospel!" with a brief charge up I extended my double-bladed sword over my head, and instantly I was able to cast, haste, regen, and invincibility onto all three of us. I watch Wakka rear back and slam his blitzball into the huge machina. Using Great Gospel had proven to be a waste as the Extractor suddenly began to convulse, then explode two bodies were flung clear, Yuna and another figure that lazily swam toward the distant shore. We finally reach the surface dragging Yuna up. She coughed a bit more from shock than actual attempted drowning.

"Are you hurt?" Lulu asked Yuna as I helped the young summoner back into her seat. Lulu looked up at me gratefully.

"No, I'm fine," Yuna said shaking her arms trying to wring the water from her arm covers.

Wakka punched the seat in frustration as he sat down, "Damn those Al Bhed."

"Ish ebullibody okay?" the shoopuff driver asked and we all nod. The ride finished a few moments later.

Wakka firing off angry question and accusations, "Damn the Al Bhed. What do they want from us? Could it have something to do with Luca? What are they after Yuna for?" he growled. "Bet it was because they lost in the tournament. Wait I bet it was for Operation Mi'Hen!"

I make a buzzer sound, "Wrong, but thanks for playing."

"I wonder…didn't Kimahri's clansmen say something…about summoners…disappearing?" Lulu spoke up tentatively.

"And we have a winner," I state spinning around.

"You mean the Al Bhed are behind that! Those Sand-Blasted grease monkey's," Wakka snarled darkly. I glance at Yuna and note her pained face apparently so did Tidus.

"Hey Wakka, cut it out," the blitz ace replied.

Wakka blinked for a moment looking around at those gathered, "Oh sorry."

"If we do our jobs as Guardians then Yuna will be safe, right?" Tidus asked.

"He's right," the black mage exclaimed and the others nod.

I stretch watching Tidus walk off, "Let's hang out here grab some lunch before heading off to Guadosalam." The others readily agree with me and I order some food.

After about fifteen minutes we begin wondering where Tidus ran off to, and go look for him. We found him talking to Rikku, I smile walking up. "Rikku been awhile," she looks over at me and smiles.

"YO!" Wakka calls out diverting our attention. "Friend of yours?" he asked.

"You could say that," both Tidus and I respond the two of us look at each other and laugh.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Rikku," she states brightly.

"Yuna, Lulu, I told you about her, remember? She was the one who helped when I first came to Spira. She's an Al Bh…beh…" Tidus states coughing looking over at Wakka sweating slightly at his near slip. Fortunately Wakka missed the slip.

"Really, so I guess you owe her your life? What luck meeting here, ya? Praise be to Yevon," Wakka stated making his prayer gesture.

_Well Wakka's clueless, thankful for that we are. _ I thought watching Wakka giving Rikku a good once over.

"Say you look a little beat up? You okay?" the islander asked.

"Uh..Wakka," Lulu spoke up

Turning to the black mage Wakka looked utterly lost. "Uh, What?"

"There's something we need to discuss," Lulu stated.

Wakka quietly crossed his arms still looking confused. "Yeah go ahead."

"Girls only! Boys wait over there!" Rikku stated waving her hand.

"Right, sorry Wakka," Lulu, Yuna, and Rikku walk over closer to the tree and I laugh as watching Wakka protest.

The conversation between the three took longer than it did on screen roughly about fifteen minutes. Yuna walked over to Auron, "Sir Auron…," Yuna states tentatively. Auron grunted a bit looking down at the young summoner, "I would like Rikku to be my guardian?"

Auron doesn't say anything instead walks over to Rikku, "Show me your face," Rikku looked confused and Auron repeated himself. "look at me."

Rikku sighs raising her head up so Auron can look at her face. She closes her eyes at this point. "Open your eyes," she does rather meekly revealing a emerald green orb that had a spiral pupil, clear trait of the Al Bhed. "As I thought," however Auron wasn't looking at the face of an Al Bhed he was instead looking at have of Rikku's blood line.

"Um no good?" Rikku asked.

Auron eyes softened a bit but know one notice except me, "Are you sure?"

"One Hundred percent! So anyway can I?" the perky thief asked.

"Only if Yuna wishes it," the old guardian replied turning to regard Yuna.

"Yes I wish it," Yuna said cheerfully and Auron looks back to Rikku, before walking away, Wakka gives out a grunt.

"Party of eight anyone," I quip earning a giggle from Rikku.

"Rikku's a good girl, she's helped me and Brad out a bunch," Tidus pleading Rikku's case.

"Well I'm all for it," Wakka replied, "the more the merrier."

"I guess I'll just have to be the merriest," Rikku replied pumping a fist into the air and doing a minor dance.

With that the group began it's trek toward Guadosalam, and hopefully with my presence the angst that will occur in that place won't.

Author's Note: Whoa that was long, story taken on life more so than my other fics at this time. Just got to get this out of the way, I replayed FFX again and can see whole new avenues about the ending I want to explore. As for my character he's getting a blend of memories from various sources. As for the Legendary Weapon can anyone say lightsaber, I know you can. The Tenchi/Ranma crossover I thinking of making is going to wait until I finish this. As for the Ranma/Kenshin fic Battousai's Descendant I'm afraid I'm abandoning it, it's been so long now that I forgot the plot I was going to use, so if anyone wants to continue the fic in there own style feel free.


End file.
